


Dear Jack

by GimmeDatElephant



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aint gonna be happy tho, Android, Endless Love for a Creator, Faitful Devotion, I guess if you guys suggest what you want to happen it might?, It's...Gonna get out of hand, Like, Mentioned Abuse, Other, Planned Ending, There's A Tag For That, cancer and whatnot, fair warning, hashtag hashtag, idk if there's gonna be relations, idk what im doing, it's a tossup, real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeDatElephant/pseuds/GimmeDatElephant
Summary: Jack Hemming has cancer. So to prevent people from missing him too much, he builds an android that he carefully designed and coded to look and act exactly like him, at least until he gets better: then he can scrap the machine and use it's parts for various other projects.Sadly, Jack died due to complications, leaving his android, Jack, none the wiser about his untimely demise.These are the events thereafter, as seen and lovingly documented by Jack.





	Dear Jack

**I'm trying a new direction in writing for only this fic; this one goes** ** _Past_** **, Letter, Events that happened after the letter.**  
__________  
__________

_"You have cancer. There's a 90% chance of recovery, though, so if we can get you in here quickly and begin treatment soon, you're almost guaranteed to live."_

_..._

_"Well, the blueprints are done._ _Just gotta make the skin and I can start."_

_"I don't see why you're even doing this, you're not gonna be gone forever!"_

_"It's so none of you assholes miss me! It's just going to be a temporary placeholder, don't worry about it."_

_"What if he tries to take over the world!"_

_"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen, Fred. He's gonna be just like me, and I, personally, don't want to take over the world."_ _At least not yet, but Fred didn't have to know that._

_"But you never know, dude. I've seen enough_ _sci_ _-_ _fi_ _movies to know where this is heading."_

...

_"You need to come in soon, Jack. The longer you wait, the less of a chance you have at survival."_

_"I just need a couple more months, this project_ really _can't wait."_

_"It may have to, Jack. I'm sure your school would understand if you miss this assignment--"_

_"It's not for school. It's just... This thing I've been working on, in fear of not making it through this. It's stupid, but I'd like to leave some kind of lasting impression on the world."_

_"And I understand your concerns. But you must come in soon, your chances are dropping every day."_

_"I'll try, doc. Okay? I'll try."_

_..._

_"Hey there, buddy."_

_What a beautiful face..._

_"Can you look to the left for me? No, the other left, doofus."_

_What a gorgeous smile..._

_"Great, perfect. Now the right. Amazing, you're doing so well, I can hardly believe it!"_

_They're so nice... Who are they?_

_"Pretty soon, I'll be able to take you out into the world and you'll function perfectly. Well, for a while, at least."_

_What does that mean...?_

_..._

_"Shut down code Delta-Charlie-Alpha."_

_Wait, not yet... I don't ever want to leave you...._

_"It's a shame, really." he sighed once the red "on" light was off. "After all this work I'm putting into you, I'm just going to scrap you for parts. Maybe I can sell you to someone, it really would be a waste. But at least I kept your blueprints, I can always just make a new one."_

_..._

_"Okay, I think we're ready to put the synthetic skin on. I've been working on this for much longer than I've been working on you._ _When this is on, we're going to do some motion tests and see if you can still function properly. You should, if the math is right-which it is, I did it, of course."_

_I don't doubt it, you're perfect in every way..._

_..._

_"Can you touch your fingers together like this for me? Perfect, do that two more times and then reverse direction... outstanding *cough* prefect! Now wiggle your toes for me. Incredible, that's great. For now, shut off code Delta-Charlie-Alpha... I'll see you tomorrow, for your big debut."_

_..._

_"Wow!!!"_

_"Did you make this, Jack?"_

_"It's incredible, and it looks just like you!"_

_"Thank you, my dears, thank you so very much." Jack bowed dramatically. "Now please, Jack. Do the honours of introducing yourself, my perfect creation."_

_I smiled at him, HE was the perfect one, not me. "Hello, my name is Jack." I addressed the crowd in front of us. "I'm ever so pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_The crowd started firing off rapid questions that I wasn't entirely sure my Creator Jack could even decipher. It's a good thing I'm here, right? What did my fabulous Creator even do without me?_

_"I didn't catch any of that." he said simply. "But you did, right, Jack?"_

_"But of course." I answered because I did. I heard every question, even the mumbled "Narcissistic much?"_

_"What was the first question, then?" My Creator Jack prompted._

_"How did you do that?" I replied._

_"Hmm. I'm not sure I understand. Do what?" He turned back to the crowd._

_"Get him to talk with your voice!" Someone yelled._

_"Oh, well let me tell you. It wasn't easy. I had to record sounds and words and inflections for_ days _!" He laughed, the crowd laughed, but I didn't: what was so funny? I was there with him when he recorded my voice, it did take days._

_"Next question, my dear?"_

_"What's it for?"_

_"What's it for? Are you kidding! It's my placeholder so none of you miss me." My Creator Jack laughed. His laugh was intoxicating. "Next question."_

_" IS IT GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD??!" Someone from the audience called before I could say a word._

_"No, Fred. He's not going to take over the world. Not now, not ever. He's harmless and wouldn't hurt anyone. Would you, Jack?" My Creator Jack appeased._

_I shook my head. Of course not; Jack had told me that I couldn't hurt anyone, even if they hurt himself or myself._

_Jack smiled at me and made a gesture, "Next question, my dear Jack?"_

_"What are you going to do with him next?" I replied automatically._

_"Next, eh?" My Creator Jack looked thoughtful. "Well, my plan was to scrap it for parts. But I might just end up selling him to the highest bidder."_

_I stopped "breathing". Scrap me...? Sell me? After all we went through to get here? Why would he do that?_

_Am I_ that _replaceable?_

_Does Jack hate me?_

_..._

_"Excuse me, ma'am?" My question was directed at the woman Jack called Mother._

_"What do you want?"_

_"I think something's wrong with Jack. His alarm went off, but he didn't make any move to shut it off. So I woke him up, but he didn't respond--" she pushed passed me and hurried into Jack's room._

_..._

_"You!!" Jack's Mother came home._

_But where was Jack?_

_"Yes?"_

_"How dare you walk around with my sons face like you own it!"_

_"I don't own it." I told her questioningly. Why would she believe that? Unless Jack didn't tell her he's coming back. "Ma'am, I'm just here as a placeholder. When Jack comes back--" she struck me, and I went with the blow so she didn't break her hand; Jack wouldn't be happy with me if I hurt his mother, no matter how unintentional it was._

_"Jack coming back..." wetness came to her eyes. "My poor baby!" She wailed before leaving._

_What's going on?_

_..._

Dear Jack,

I miss you.

I know androids aren't supposed to have emotions, but since you left, I can't help but feel like something's missing. It's probably just my simulated imagination, though; you put a bit too much of yourself into that.

Your mother has been getting quite angry with me lately. She's forbid me from going into your room, and even changed the locks and locked your door to keep me out. I wonder why? You didn't forget to tell her that you'd be back, did you? You told everyone else, how could you forget to tell your own mother?

I went to all of your classes today, your classwork will be due soon. There's only so long I can keep telling your professors and instructors that you'll be back soon and not to worry about it.

I met someone named Tadashi Hamada, too. He's just recently been assigned a lab, right next to yours. Your mother took a knife to my hand this morning, and I was picking at the severed synthetic skin when Tadashi noticed, that's how I know.

I told him that I just had to replace the skin, it was no big deal when he asked about it. He seemed impressed and asked if my hand were a "prosthetic", and if it were, that it was of extremely high quality. How proud are you!

True to Real Jack fashion, I told him, "You could say that." before going to your lab after class and fixing myself.

But anyway, Jack. I hope you get home soon, there's so much I want to tell you, and there's so much video and audio for you to review. I hope you change your mind about scrapping me for parts when you see and hear everything that's gone on in your absence.

Yours always,  
Jack  
__________  
__________

Something was wrong with my arm. I noticed during Jack's Biomechanics of Human Movement class. There was this tiny _kachink_ in my elbow when I moved it, and a small _ping_ in my wrist when I rolled it.

It wasn't too big of a deal, it didn't obstruct me from taking hand written notes on things I could easily remember, so that was a plus. Besides, Jack might approve of perfectly written notes for him to come back to!

Apparently while my thoughts were occupied with my arm, the professor had dismissed the class. Putting the notebook and pen back in Jack's worn, but soft, brown leather bag, I patiently waited until the rest of the class filed out before I stood and made my way to the door.

"Oh, Jack?" My professor called, turning his head to look at me as he cleared the white board of his mostly nonsensical drawings of cats that somehow made biomechanics easier to understand (though I quite honestly don't see how.).

I turned to look at him, hand poised at the doorknob, "Yes, Professor Mackenzie?"

"How is class treating you? Are you able to keep up, considering the year is nearly halfway through?" He asked, sounding concerned about Jack's grade. He plopped the black eraser onto his tidy desk.

"Of course. I can download any necessary material from the internet or the school's digital library at will." I stepped closer to him so I wasn't raising my voice for him to hear, hoping to ease his concerns.

"But are you understanding it? Does it... Well," He faltered, "for lack of a better saying, does it compute?"

"Of course. If I don't understand something, I can easily download materials from other classes at other schools and learn from there. In the future, however," I made my way to the door, ready to dismiss Jack's professor altogether, "I would just assume I know everything about everything and anything about anyone. Your questions, while flattering, are needless."

Professor Mackenzie dropped the subject with a shrug and allowed me to leave the class.

Brown leather book bag slung over my left shoulder, head held high, shoulders square, back straight--all perfect, just as Jack taught me--I make my way back to Jack's lab to fix my arm and hand. If I miss the next class, it's no problem to catch up. Glancing next to me, where Jack should be, I get the sudden feeling of... Something. Possibly disappointment that he's not there? I'm not quite sure, but it's starting to become a repetitive thing.

The hallways were littered with scattered groups of college students eagerly talking with friends, eating grease loaded "food", or copying homework at the last minute. No one bothered me, but many looked in my direction before hastily covering their mouths and gossiping or pointing and barely hiding their snickering or nearly sad, pitying looks. Those always confused me, why would they pity me? Did they know Jack was planning on scrapping me? And if so, why should it bother them? I'm nothing but a machine, just as I was designed. I have no ill will toward Jack for wanting to do it, and I have no ill will for those that can't wait for him to do it.

I just really wish he wouldn't, that's all.

I entered the robotics lab, somewhat startled at the near silence, only the sound of someone's too-loud music coming from headphones across the room, before remembering it was time for most, if not all, of their classes, and made my way to Jack's lab; I had work I needed to do before the day was out, hopefully before the next class started, but that was unlikely as I needed to locate the exact pieces that were loose and fix it one handed.

Boy, it sure was going to be a long half hour...

 


End file.
